Regina Cain
Regina Cain (レジーナカイン Rejīnakain) is a young mage of the Silver Meteor guild wherein she is a member of EVO along with Henry Harrington, Emma Dixon and Jeremy Olsen, whom she is currently in a relationship with. She is a practitioner of Healing Magic, a rare art passed down from generation to generation of Cain family members. Much like her teammates Emma and Henry, it seems as if Regina is also of noble heritage, stemming from the prestigious Cain family, a renowned House known for their specialty in unique support magic. Appearance Personality History Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Incredible Stamina: High Strength: Magical Abilities High Magical Power: 'To utilize Magic, a Mage must use Magic Power (魔力, ''Maryoku) from their body. Magic power is the source of power for all mages, it is composed of '''Ethernano (魔子 (エーテルナノ), Ēterunano lit. Magic Particles), which is the term coined to name particles of Magic. Ethernano dwells inside all living organisms and throughout the atmosphere. In order to cast spells, a magician derives the power necessary from two sources: their own body's Magic Origin (魔原, Magen), and the atmosphere. A Magic Origin is exactly what the wording indicates—it is a special organ that is located within the body of a magician, that absorbs eternano and bunches it up into clusters, which is processed into magical power. Every Mage has a container inside their body that determines the limits of their Magic Power; this is precisely what a Magic Origin is. If the case becomes empty, eternano will come from the atmosphere and enters the Mage's body and after a while, their Magic Power is restored. It appears that the concept of using a proportion to the user's Magic Origin or the atmosphere is dependent entirely upon the magic used in question. With internal magic such as High Speed, one requires the use of their own magic far more than external magic such as Fire Magic, where they generally rely more on atmospherically magic. By collecting ethernano and subsequently imbuing it with a certain 'command' through either an incantation, hand gesture or a simple spell name, allow it to then mysteriously take upon a characteristic unique to that spell. * S-Class Magical Aura '(魔力の霊気 ''Maryoku no Reiki; Literally meaning Aura of Magical Power): A magical aura is a common term given to the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of the user's body that isn't used in the formation of spells. It has been demonstrated by various mages of varying potency, and is a common means of intimidation. A magical aura is created when the body's container of Eternano particles exceeds the limits of what it contains, or is purposefully released by the user. Upon doing so, the magical energy surges around the body and is exerted outwards in the form of an aura, which holds considerable pressure surrounding it. Depending on the level of magical power one possesses and the control behind it, it can be used as a means to intimidate another individual, or as a preparation for a powerful spell. A single magical aura can have a wide variety of effects dependent on the power an individual exerts. There are three different levels of power in which an aura can be classified into, these are; a Standard Aura, an S-Class aura and a the most powerful, a Monster Aura. Regina, when in full force, is capable of an '''S-Class Aura (大力の魔霊気, Dairyoku no Mareiki; Literally meaning Magical Aura of Great Power). This magical aura is one demonstrated solely by S-Class mages or above in potency, and generally are reserved to the stronger S-Class mages as a consequence of their sheer magical strength. However, in Regina's case, it seems that she can exert an aura of this power due to the high level of magical power inside of her own body, despite not actually being S-Class. When exerted, the S-Class aura takes the form of an overwhelming level of pressure that surrounds the user in a color that best represents their personality, in this case being a light green. It generally encompasses them in a certain radius, and demonstrates a level of strength that leaves most mages unable to react to it unless they've had continual exposure or exert an aura of similar potency. However, the problem with this aura is that if it used continuously, it can tire an individual. Though considering most S-Class' level of magical power, this is rarely the case. The variety of effects achieved by this aura are noted to be quite high, as it can take the form of different shapes and can be used to repel magical and physical assaults alike. Healing Magic Healing Magic (治癒魔法 Chiyu Mahō) is a Caster Magic which allows the user to pour magical energy into the target's wounds, which then is converted into the victim's own magical energy and as such they become healed. It is one of the rarest magics in the world. There have also been named spells for this magic. Hair Magic Hair Magic (髪の魔法 Kami no Mahō) is an unnamed Caster Magic involving the manipulation of hair. A Magic which relies around the manipulation of one's hair, which can be extended and transformed to attack the target. This Magic seems to also allow the user to send their hair underground and make it appear at a long distance. Advanced users of this Magic can raise the temperature of their hair up, hot enough for the hair to branded into the skin. Prayer Magic [[Prayer Magic|'Prayer Magic']] (祈りの魔法''Inori no Mahō'') is a Caster Type Support Magic involving the use of incantations.This magic allows the user to enhance the target's physical and/or magical capabilities through the use of incantations. Depending on which incantation the user chants, a different effect will be placed on the target, such as increased speed or stamina, the user can also enchant themselves. They, however cannot heal targets, only relieve fatigue and exhaustion. * Augendae (高めます Takamemasu ''Literally Meaning ''Enhance In Latin): * Heaven's Blessing (天恵 Tenkei ''Literally Meaning ''Gift of the Gods): * Fade Away (消えていきます Kiete Ikimasu): Relationships EVO Jeremy Olsen Henry Harrington Emma Dixon Trivia * Her appearance is based off of Asia Argento from Highschool DxD * Regina's stats are: